You're Still The Same
by cailinbeag
Summary: While out hunting one day, the Cullens come across another vampire, who just happens to be Esme's younger brother, Will. Esme finds out what happened to her family and friends when she left. 1st attempt at writing Twilight. 2nd chapter up. ON HIATUS, up for adoption if anyone wants it.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

You're Still The Same

Esme's POV

I was in the kitchen tidying up once again after Jacob and Seth had attempted to interest Nessie in cooking. It hadn't worked and the boys had just made a huge mess instead while Nessie played cards with Alice, Bella and Emmett. Not that I minded. The wolves, well at least Jacob and Seth, had become like family. The other had gradually become more excepting of the strange situation we had all landed in. We all adjusted differently but the important thing was that we _did_ adjust. After all, it is rather a big shock for everyone. But we are getting used to it.  
"Esmee?"  
I turned to see Alice smiling sweetly at me. Too sweetly. I guessed what she was going to say next.  
"Only if you make sure you keep it out of Jacob's hearing or else you will have him tagging along to go shopping."  
"Oh, I know, but for once I wasn't going to ask that. We were all going to go hunting and we were wondering if you wanted to come?"  
"Of course I want to come! But can we wait until Carlisle and Edward come home? Then we could go all together?"  
"Sure. We'll go as soon as they get back."  
"Thanks honey."

I finished tidying up and went through to the sitting room where Nessie was happily painting a picture of Emmett who was posing in a stupid face for her while Alice, Rosaline and Bella discussed outfits for Nessie and Jasper sat in the corner switching between watching Emmett and Nessie and reading his book.  
"Esmee! You have to look at this outfit! It's adorable!" Squealed Alice. Bella rolled her eyes like she normally did at these particular moments. I grinned. As annoying as Alice could be she did have fabulous taste and absolutely loved choosing outfits for _everyone_. Particularly Nessie. And with Nessie still growing at a reasonably fast pace the girls did not need an excuse to buy clothes, though the pace was slowing. Right now Nessie looked about 9.  
Just as I was looking at the outfit which, true to Alice's words, was adorable with the long purple cardigan over a white knee-length dress with a navy stripe around the waist and matching navy pumps, I heard Carlisle's car coming up the drive.  
"Yay! They're home! We can go now!" Nessie cried in excitement. We all smiled at Nessie's delight at the whole family going hunting together. It wasn't something we did too often anymore so it was always an enjoyable occasion with the wolves occasionally joining us.  
We all went outside to meet them.  
"I take it we are all going somewhere then?" Carlisle said smiling. I pecked him on the cheek.  
"Of course. The girls have decided we are all going hunting together." I replied while Edward picked Nessie up and swung her up in a way of greeting.  
"Have you really? Well there's a surprise isn't it?" Edward grinned.  
"Now there's no need for sarcasm. We thought it was a nice day to do something all together." Bella frowned jokingly at her husband as he chased Nessie around the garage.  
"Well no time to waste then." Said Carlisle as he took off his jacket and tie.  
We all grinned and set off into the woods with Emmett giving Nessie a piggy-back so she could keep up as she couldn't run quite as fast as the rest of us. We ran for a few minutes with Edward and Jasper up front.

Suddenly they stopped. The rest of us caught up and then stopped also.  
"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked, worried.  
"Can you smell it? There is another vampire nearby." Jasper answered for him.  
I breathed deeply. Once you knew what you were trying to smell, it was relatively easy to tell that there was a vampire close. I faintly recognised the smell. No, that was impossible, how could I? But that niggling feeling didn't go away.  
"Any ideas on what to do?" Emmett asked to Carlisle.  
Carlisle hesitated, looking at Edward who in turn was looking at me. _It is nothing Edward. It doesn't mean anything. Please, I don't need anyone worrying about me, particularly you or Carlisle. Ignore me. Please. _I begged Edward through my thoughts. Edward turned his gaze from me and shook his head.  
"Well I don't think it is anything to worry about, as Alice hasn't had a vision yet. But we should check it out anyhow." Carlisle replied finally, looking at Alice to check.  
Alice frowned, and suddenly her eyes were vacant. A few moments later she came around with us all waiting patiently for her response to her vision.  
"It wasn't very clear, but I saw a vampire, he looked about 21 or 22. He was in the clearing near our house."  
We exchanged worried glances. "Did he look like he was going to cause trouble?" Jasper asked.  
"Surprisingly, no. He seemed rather clam but nervous for some reason."  
"Well we need to go find him, we don't know yet who he is, as he is still in our jurisdiction and we need to get him out of this area before he goes hunting. Rosaline, stay at the back with Nessie. We don't know who he is, so we can't take any chances." Carlisle ordered. Nessie scrambled down from Emmett and into Rosaline's arms.  
"Everyone ready? Let's go."

We followed his scent to another clearing a few miles away. As we approached, Rosaline stayed back with Nessie just in case.

We slowed down to a human paced walk as we strode into the corner of the clearing. We didn't know this area as well as we should so we stayed away from the sun in case there were any hikers nearby. It was quite a small clearing considering the size of the whole forest, but the trees towered above us, blocking parts of the clearing from the sunlight, creating dapples of white light shining down on the leaf-covered ground.

In the middle of the clearing, with his skin sparkling as we all did, stood the same man that Alice had seen in the vision. He was standing with his back to us, but he turned around as we stopped 20 metres away.  
If my heart could beat, it would have stopped. It couldn't be. But it had to be. I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. No. It was the older version of a face that used to be as recognisable to me as my own. My darling brother.

"Will?"  
"Esmee?"


	2. Chapter 2

You're Still The Same Chapter 2

I stared at him. It really was the same boy I had rescued a cat out of a tree for and who had tried to help me when he realised who Charles really was. And now here he was. Part of me was glad that he was here, but the other part realised how much he must have struggled and I also wished that he could have had a happy human life. But he was a vampire now, like the rest of us (depending on what you classify Nessie as) and I was determined to introduce him to the other part of my wonderful family. No matter how hard it was for any of us.

I noticed that everyone par Will was staring at me. I looked at Edward. _Please give me a few moments to explain. I don't want him to go, at least not right now. _Edward nodded at me, agreeing with me.  
"Will…"  
"It's okay, sister. I know you always wanted me to have a wonderful life. But this world isn't too bad. I kept my promise to always be good and kind to everyone. Always. But I suppose this lifestyle has ruined that."  
"That's where you are wrong," Carlisle butted in, "You can live without hurting anyone. That's why we have gold eyes instead of red ones."  
William smiled at Carlisle but looked confused. After all, there were 7 of us plus Rosaline with Nessie hovering at the back.  
"Now would be a good time to introduce you to the rest of my and now your family. This is my husband, Carlisle." I slipped my hand into Carlisle's with a smile. Carlisle smiled at Will. Will looked at me, and I smiled at him, nodding to tell him that Carlisle was the kindest, loving and faithful husband anyone could wish for.  
Then I walked over to where Edward and Jasper were standing. "This is my eldest, Edward. Quite a few of us have special abilities; Edward's is that he can read minds. This is Jasper, who is the main fighter out of all of us as he was in the army." Then I continued to where Rosaline and Nessie had joined the others.  
"This is Edward's wife, Bella, who is a shield against attacks such as reading minds. It annoys Edward" I paused as Nessie grinned at both of us, waiting to be introduced. "Please don't breathe, just in case, the reason will be clear in a few seconds. This is Renesmee, otherwise known as Nessie, who is Edward and Bella's biological daughter. Yes, it is possible, as long as Bella was still human. Nessie is half human and half vampire. It is best for her just to show you herself. It will also explain her talent."  
Nessie eagerly approached Will with her hand outstretched. "May I show you please? It will explain Jake and Seth and the others when they come. Oh, and our involvement with the Volturi, which everyone else will tell you about if you want to know." Will looked at me for reasurrence then nodded at Nessie who touched Will's head. Like most, Will jumped at first, but quickly got used to the visions inside his head, smiling and frowning at the appropriate moments. When Nessie had finished, Will remarked," Now these are remarkable talents. All of you." We all smiled. "We haven't even finished yet." I replied.

Will looked astonished as I carried on," This is Alice, Jasper's wife. Alice can see the future though it is not always clear." Will looked at Alice," Did you see me here then?" He asked. "Yep. Though, like Esmee said, it wasn't very clear, but enough to tell me that you were in this clearing and you didn't seem to be causing trouble." Alice answered. "This is Rosaline. The girls are all very interested in fashion, so be warned. And last but not least this is Emmett, Rosaline's husband and the joker among us all. The three boys are always fighting, then they argue about who won and was it a fair fight etcetera."

Just as I was finishing my little introducing everyone speech, the wolves came. Will looked downright shocked. Edward quickly spoke," Don't worry, this is only Esmee's brother, Will." Edward waited a few moments as he listened to Jacob's thoughts. "I'll check." Turning to Will," We don't mean to be rude, but as you can tell, we only hunt animals, and the wolves have a responsibility to the people in this area. Have you hunted recently in this area?" Will shook his head," no. I try to avoid hunting as much as I possibly can. I hate the idea of killing humans to feed, but the idea of hunting animals is one that I have not come across before and I would love to try it."

"They will be back in a moment to introduce themselves." Edward grinned at Will and then answering an unspoken question," No, they aren't, they are shape-shifters who happen to be wolves. Each has their own characteristics as wolves, like they do when they are in human form. They can speak to each other when wolves. There are two packs. Jacob's and Sam's. Jacob and Sam can speak to each other as they are the alphas."

The others came back; Jacob and Sam leading the way with their betas, Paul and Leah just behind them and the others following them. William looked worried and warily watched as Jacob approached.  
"You're Esmee's brother then?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok, I'm Jacob and this," pointing his head at Sam, "Is Sam. We are the alphas."  
"As long as you don't hunt in this region, there won't be a problem." Sam told Will gruffly.  
"Don't worry, I have no plans to hunt in this region and I would like to give up my lifestyle as soon as possible."  
"Good on you. I'm Seth by the way, and this is my grumpy older sis and Jake's beta, Leah. We are part of Jake's pack, obviously." Seth grinned at Will.  
"Nice to meet you guys. I won't be trouble, you can be sure of that."

"Well if that is all clear, we were on our way to go hunting. You can join us if you wish Will." Carlisle mentioned.  
"Yes, I would be glad to."  
"We will stay close just in case. No offence meant, as you can clearly control your thirst easily, but you know…" Emmett said with a shrug.  
"Of course. No offence taken."  
"Do you have a family or clan of your own Will?" Alice asked.  
"No, I don't. I am a nomad. It gets lonely but I don't know anything else anymore."  
"Well, that is changing. You are staying with us until you want to go, hopefully with a partner too." I told him confidently with a smile.  
"Thanks Esmee. Are you sure?"  
"Will! You are family! Don't be so silly!" I admonished him. Carlisle chuckled.  
"Ok Es! I was just checking." Will rolled his eyes.

Jacob cleared his throat. We all turned to look at him.  
"Sorry to be interrupting, but my dad and Charlie were wondering if everyone would like to come to supper. I know that you goys won't eat anything, well, apart from Ness," Grinning at Nessie, "But we thought it would be a good occasion to get everyone together."  
Carlisle looked at everyone, and we all, par Will, nodded.  
"Sure, we would love to come. Will?" Carlisle asked. Will frowned.  
"I don't want to risk it right now as it wouldn't be fair on everyone else, but once I am used to being around communities I would like to meet everyone." Everyone nodded. He had made a good point.  
"Well the rest of us can come. Where will it be held?" I questioned. Jacob shifted uncomfortably.  
"Um… Well… It's kinda at the beach." Silence followed.  
"Hang on. You want us to come to the beach?" Bella asked incredulously.  
"Well, yeah. We've all talked it over, and we decided that it would be okay. And it would be good for Nessie to be able to pass between your area and ours, right Ness?" Jacob looked at Nessie, who nodded and grinned at the plan.  
"Well, I'm fine with it, but it's mainly up to you and Bella, Edward." I told them, waiting for Edward's reply. _It would be good for Nessie, and you know that Edward. She may only look at Jacob as an older brother and a friend at the moment, but that will change one day, Edward. I know you don't want it to, but it __will__ happen some day. You can't stop it, neither of you. _I told Edward. They didn't want to accept it, and I knew that. It was strange, but Jacob had imprinted on Nessie, and o one could do snything about it. And to be honest, they probably wouldn't it to, it had brought us all closer and had probably saved all our lives. After all, Jacob was the main reason the others hadn't attacked us, and for that, we owed him.

"Alright. If it is okay with everyone, I suggest we all go. Even you two, Jas, Rose." Edward said reluctantly, glaring at Rosaline and Jasper. They looked equally as reluctant as Edward, but for different reasons. It was still quite difficult for Jasper to be around humans, and Rosaline detested the wolves as a matter of fact. But Rosaline would do anything for Nessie, so she agreed, glaring at Jacob, with the tone of annoyance clear in her voice, "Fine. But only for Nessie."  
"Jasper? You can stay back at home with Will if you would prefer?" I looked at my son with a soft voice.  
"Yes, I think I will stay at home. Sorry Nessie, but `I don't feel like that kind of pressure right now." Jasper said with a look of apology to Nessie, who nodded, as she too knew it was difficult for Jasper anyway, even without a large band of people.

"Right. I'll tell Mum how many people are coming. Should I say you guys will be there in, say, two hours?" Seth asked. Carlisle nodded. "Tell everyone it is very kind of them to invite us in the first place." He said.  
"Sure." Seth replied, and with that, the wolves disappeared into the trees.

"Ok. Lets go then. Emmett, Jasper, stay close to Will. Just in case." Edward said, looking around to check everyone was ready. Nessie ran towards me with her arms out. I smiled, and picked her up, swinging her up onto my back.

We set off with myself with Nessie and Alice bringing up the back of our group. A few miles later, we caught the scent of a big group of deer, and immediately started to sprint towards it. We each latched onto a deer. Once we had all finished I looked at Will.  
"How was that for your first time hunting in our manner?" I asked.  
"It was surprisingly easy. Not as filling as normal, but I expected that."  
"Good. I'm glad that it doesn't seem to be a massive struggle for you to change feeding tactics. " Carlisle told Will.  
"We should probably go now if we are going to go back home, get changed and then go in time to go to the beach. I know it is fashionable to be late and stuff, but we should probably give as good an impression as possible." Called Alice from where she was standing.  
"Right. Will, you can stay at our house with Jasper. We can start sorting your bedroom out tomorrow. We have a spare room as Edward lives out in the cottage with Bella and Nessie so he doesn't need his bedroom anymore." I mentioned, smiling at the opportunity of decorating a new bedroom. Will rolled his eyes again, knowing that I love decorating anything.

Once back near the house, we stopped off at the cottage to show Will, with Nessie quickly grabbing is hand and showing him around, before everyone except Edward, Bella and Nessie went back to the house, with the promise that we would all meet up again in 20 minutes to go to the beach.

Arriving back at home, Will smiled as our house came into view. I grinned, "We can't begrudge Esmee the chance to designing anything, even our house." Carlisle answered Will's silent question.

I lead the way inside then Will and I headed upstairs to show him his new room.  
"It's empty for now, but I'll leave out some catalogues you can look at for your room, but be warned, anything that clashes or is too bland, will not be bought."  
"I'm sure I will get plenty of advice from the girls when the rest of you get back."  
"Definitely. And I will repeat what Esmee said, it can't clash or be too bland." Alice (who had already re-changed) commanded Will. Turning to me, "We need to go if we are taking the cars, so hurry up and get ready." I rolled my eyes (something that both Will and myself had inherited from our father) and walked to my (and Carlisle's) bedroom where Carlisle was just putting on his shirt. I nodded in satisfaction at his dark denim jeans with a casual pipe striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tan coloured smart shoes. For myself I chose a navy just above the knee dress, which dipped down just slightly at the chest along with a white blazer and matching heels.

Then together we walked down to the sitting room where everyone was waiting, Will and Jasper sitting on the sofas. Addressing the two of them, "We will be back in a couple of hours. Amuse yourselves until then. Jasper, perhaps you could explain everyone's history, so Will doesn't ask embarrassing questions." I told them with a grin. Right on cue, Will rolled his eyes. Everyone loaded into the cars and waved goodbye to the two men staying behind. I knew they would be fine, and Jasper would be as good a person as any to explain how everyone ended up here.


End file.
